


Recover

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AA, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oozaru, Rebuilding Series, Sad Fluff, Valentine's gift, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a gift for jungfrau27 for Valentine's day! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Beets/Paragus (Dragon Ball)
Series: Rebuilding Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401808
Kudos: 8





	Recover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jung_anders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/gifts).



"Can you explain to me why you are here and have a beer in your hand?" the trim man's typical soft voice was harsh and gruff as he stood arms crossed over his chest. Paragus didn't turn to him and tipped the neck of the bottle, emptying it in one drink. He offered him no eye contact and only a cold shrug. 

Anger bubbled up and Beets shot a glare at Nappa, the owner, and bartender at this hole-in-the-wall restaurant. "And you didn't tell him no?" 

"He's my best customer," the huge man shrugged and settled onto a barstool to give his prothetic leg some relief. Of course, Nappa didn't get it. But when did any of them get it? "Him and doc," Nappa amended nodding down at the other drunken man. 

Beets couldn't blame Nappa entirely for his sponsee's downfall. After all, this was the only Saiyan restaurant in town and the only place many of them felt comfortable unwinding. There was too much tension elsewhere. They all came from the same broken country, at different times and if you made it, you came to Nappa's. Because at Oozaru's you could remember the tender and precious aspects of home. 

"Still Bardock isn't in a program," Beets pointed out.  _ He might as well be _ , he thought grimly. 

Nappa slapped the dirty rag on the bar, scrubbing at the surface. "You wanna pull him away? Sure. Be my guest. Gine is on her way to take the bus with Doc anyway. I would much rather be sleeping than babysitting grown men. I already had to do that for Radi and Vegeta. Like hell, I wanna do it for my friends, my age." 

Beets stared back at Nappa, gritting his teeth. All of this was exhausting, the same story and same night over and over. He had battled these demons too and was infuriated that his sponsee was circling the drain. Beets ripped the bottle from Paragus's hand. 

"What do you want?" Paragus grunted and rubbed his temples. A bell chimed over the door and Gine came in with loaves of sweet bread in hand. She brushed her husband's bangs to the side and offered Nappa a gentle, sympathetic smile. 

"Let's go, honey," she said and Bardock willingly held her hand as he slapped a few bills on the bar. He dug out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and placed one between his lips. Gine slid the loaves of bread to Nappa and Bardock gave him a glossy-eyed nod. 

Beets looked back down and away as they walked by. Gine gripped Beets's shoulder firmly, "You take care of him." She nodded toward Paragus and Bardock's face scrunched up in confusion. 

"The fuck? Why'd he do that?" Bardock muttered and Gine rubbed her husband's arm affectionately. 

"Oh honey, the same reason I take care of you." He didn't seem to get it back then but Bardock shrugged, his focus being on the unlit cigarette. Gine waved her fingers at them and Paragus shrugged. 

Beets sat down next to the defeated man. He had seen Paragus like this before and he hated it. Being his AA sponsor was a choice he was confident in, but now Beets wasn't so sure. Maybe the connection they shared--their home country--was a barrier rather than a bridge to understanding. 

It was more than that. They both knew it ran deeper than that, but Beets wasn't sure that Paragus would ever be ready to address  _ that _ again. "What about Broly? Did you think about him?" Beets asked, attempting to look Paragus in the eye. 

Paragus shrugged, water rimming his eyes, but his voice was cold, "Broly is an adult. He doesn't need me." 

"He does need you," Beets countered. "He needs you and he needs you sober. You want a relationship with your son and that's why you are working hard. That's why you can't stop fighting." 

Paragus looked at him, "Broly will never forgive me for not being there. I can't make up all those years." 

"But you can start new, fresh. I called him and he wants you to come home. I don't know what you two were arguing over but it is done and it is time for you to rest up," Beets said and Nappa slid a glass of water them both. "You can't keep doing this, it's going to be hard." 

"Why are you here? You turned me down," Paragus snorted. Nappa raised a brow, as he seemed to connect the dots. He nodded thoughtfully and began cleaning up the bar. 

Beets chewed on his bottom lip, tapping on the bar, "I am your sponsor it wouldn't be appropriate for me to have that kind of relationship with you." 

"So that's it?" Paragus shook his head and downed the glass of water. "You don't get to turn my life upside down and pretend like it's nothing." 

"That's what recovery does. It turns your life upside down and right side up--"

"No Beets it has nothing to do with that group. I wasn't even trying until we started spending time together. And you made me see I had reasons to get better."

"Like Broly." 

"And you." 

Beets sighed this wasn't where he wanted to have this conversation, "Let's get you back home. I will drive." Paragus complied following silently, dragging his feet along with him. His steps felt heavy as he opened his car door for Paragus and he got in on his side. The car ride was silent and Paragus closed his eyes the entire way. 

When Beets pulled up to the apartment complex he could see a light on in Paragus's small room. He could see Broly sitting in the window petting his cat, presumably anxious to see his father's condition. "I can't be your boyfriend and your sponsor," Beets finally said, his grip tightening on the wheel. 

"I never asked you to be both," Paragus said bluntly and tilted his head down at Beets. He felt a chuckle build as Paragus smiled back down as their eyes met, "I better get to Broly." 

"Yes, you should. We can talk later."

"We will."


End file.
